The Assassin
by UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa
Summary: here's a revised version of my original story...... please review! um... it's the 4th cahpter in here:D
1. Li Syaoran

The Assassin   
  
It was a cold winter's morning; there was no one on the streets outside because of the cold. It was silent. In front of an old bar, there was a tall tree with thick, long, tangled and bare, snow covered branches.  
  
Out of nowhere, a young man in his twenties appeared. He was walking towards the bar. He was tall, and handsome, very well built also, you could see that, even though his black long coat covered his body. The black bowler hat on his head, which covered his piercing amber coloured eyes, also covering his dark and messy chestnut coloured hair. His black leather shoes were covered in snow.   
  
He was the Li. Li Syaoran. The one and only assassin who has never been caught for he doesn't leave a trace after killing his so called " targets". "Why the quotation marks?" you might ask. Well, that is because he only killed the people he killed because he was hired to.  
  
But this time, it was different.  
  
He entered the bar, brushing the snow off his shoulder. The bar was different from the streets; it was filled with people. He took off his coat and hat and hanged the up on the hat stand behind the door, revealing what he was wearing inside: a pair of black jeans which had worn out hems, and a tight black shirt, which showed off his muscular body even more than before. His eyes were nearly completely covered by his fringe; he didn't want people to recognize him, and covering his eyes did the trick, because his eyes were one of the most remarkable figures on him.   
  
He walked towards the bar table. Sitting down on a chair, he started to search for his victim. 


	2. His target: Sakura kinomoto

Sorry ppl, my fault, the stupid pc wouldn't save what I did with this chapter, that's why it was so short... this is the PROPER version of the chapter  
  
The Assassin: Chapter 2  
  
Last chapter:  
  
He walked towards the bar table. Sitting down on a chair, he started to search for his victim.   
  
Now, chapter 2:  
  
There was a girl, sitting in a corner all alone. a girl around his age, who had short auburn coloured hair, stunning emerald green eyes. She was quite tall, not as tall as Syaoran though. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a white mini-skirt that wasn't really short, but short enough to show off her pale, long, slim, in other words, flawless legs. She looked like an angel; so pure, so innocent, so beautiful, so... perfect.  
  
She, Sakura Kinomoto was his target. (guessed right Jade-Rain-Star, probably very easy to anywayz~ now what... I'm stuck... can't structure what I have in mind )  
  
Syaoran Glared at her with hatred in his eyes. She, his one and only love in his whole life, cheated on him behind his back. He still can't believe he could be so stupid to not see that no one, apart from a child, could be so innocent as they seemed, no one could have such a flawless personality, as flawless as their appearance. He should have been aware of that, if he was, then he wouldn't have been hurt; if he was, then he wouldn't have become as soft hearted as he now was; if he was, then he would still be able to do his job as well as he did before.  
  
But as difficult as it was, he will still complete his very last mission: to kill Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Settling himself for this last mission, he took one last sip of his drink and started to walk towards the corner his victim was in. 


	3. Gone

The Assassin  
  
Last chapter: Gone  
  
Settling himself for this last mission, he took one last sip of his drink and started to walk towards the corner his victim was in.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
As if on cue, Sakura looked up from the table and waved at him, smiling. For a mere second, he looked at her with disgust in his eyes, but he knew that if he was to succeed, he had to calm down. Without hesitation, he did up his best act and smiled back, a fake smile, while waving.  
  
If only he knew.( no, I did NOT make a mistake... read on and find out what i mean)  
  
"Hello Syaoran! I missed you so much! Please sit down" He did as he was told. " I missed you too Sakura, I've just been a bit busy lately..." She gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off soon enough.  
  
He smirked silently, this was his chance, while she was still thinking about what he meant. Taking this as an opportunity, he quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the table, arms behind her back. The bar was too noisy for anyone to notice.  
  
"What are you doing Syaoran?" Sakura asked frantically. "It's Li to you. And what am I doing? Ask yourself Kinomoto. You hurt me, hurt me so badly, that should've killed you long ago!" he hissed, with absolute hatred in his voice.  
  
To his surprise, Sakura smirked, evilly. " Oh, that"  
  
This time, it was Sakura's turn to take her opportunity to flip Syaoran over and push him onto the table. Still, no one noticed what was happening in that little corner of theirs. " If you really are that desperate to know," she said, while pointing a gun to the back of his neck, "I, Sakura Kinomoto, the best spy in the whole of Japan, sent to look for, you." She said every single word slowly and clearly.  
  
"But," with a sudden change of tone in her voice; it was no longer evil, instead, it was angelic, with a hint of sadness. She stared to put her gun away. " I fell in love with you, and I still do, but it's too dangerous for me to... it's almost forbidden, so I cheated on you, so you would..."  
  
She was silenced by Syaoran, pulling her into a passionate kiss "I don't care anymore, you are the only thing that matters to me now..." Syaoran, finally speaking up. "Mmm... We're going to need r jobs now, aren't we?" said Sakura, smiling. "Shall we go then?" he said, smiling as well, taking her hand, they left the bar together.  
  
And no one ever saw them again.  
  
A/N: I know, I KNOW! it's short, it's bad and is sucks... but so what? blame my school for not letting me write more than 800 words ( and it's over by 117 words already... i'm so gonna get a C for my coursework...) I'm sorry if it's bad.... but..... I CAN'T DO NE THING ABOUT IT NOW.....   
  
N E WAYZ.....   
  
Please review~ ^_^ 


	4. The Assassin revised version

Hey people... um, here's a modified version of the original copy of "The Assassin".... Give me some feedbacks please :)  
  
The Assassin : modified version  
  
It was a cold winter's morning; there was no one on the streets outside because of the weather. It was silent. In front of an old bar, there was a tall tree with thick, long, tangled and bare, snow covered branches.  
  
Out of nowhere, a young man in his twenties appeared. He was walking towards the bar. He was tall, and handsome, very well built also, you could still see it, even though his black long coat covered his body. The black bowler hat on his head, covered his dark and messy chestnut coloured, as well as hair his piercing amber coloured eyes. His black leather shoes were covered in snow.   
  
He was the Li. Syaoran Li. The one and only assassin who had never been caught, for he doesn't leave a trace after killing his so called "targets". I used the quotation marks because he didn't usually care. After all, he only killed the people that he was assigned to kill, and had no feeling towards them, which made his job easy.  
  
But this time, it was different. This time, his misssion was very different from all the ones in the past.  
  
He entered the bar, brushing the snow off his shoulders. The bar was different from the streets; it was filled with people. He took off his coat and hat and hung them up on the stand provided, revealing what he was wearing inside: a pair of black jeans worn out at the hems, and a tight black shirt, which showed off his muscular body even more than before, if it was possible. His eyes were nearly completely covered by his fringe; he didn't want people to recognize him, and covering his eyes did the trick, because his eyes were one of the most remarkable features about him.   
  
He walked towards a bar table. Sitting down on a chair, he started to search for his victim.   
  
There was a girl, sitting in a corner all alone. A girl around his age, who had short, auburn coloured hair and stunning emerald green eyes. She was a little shorter than Syaoran, quite tall for a girl though. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a white mini-skirt that wasn't really short, but short enough to show off her pale, long, slim... in the whole, flawless legs. She looked like an angel; so pure, so innocent, so beautiful, so... perfect.  
  
But looks can be deceiving.  
  
Syaoran Glared at her with hatred in his eyes. She, his one and only love in his whole life, cheated on him behind his back. He still can't believe he could be so stupid to not see that no one, apart from a child, could be so innocent as they seemed, no one could have such a flawless personality, as flawless as their appearance. He should have been aware of that, if he was, then he wouldn't have been hurt; if he was, then he wouldn't have become as soft hearted as he now was; if he was, then he would still be able to do his job as well as he did before.  
  
And this time, she, Sakura Kinomoto was his target.  
  
She hurt him, badly, for he loved her too much.  
  
But as difficult as it was, he will still complete his very last mission.  
  
Settling himself for this last mission, he took one last sip of his drink and started to walk towards the corner where his victim was seated in.  
  
As if on cue, Sakura looked up from the table and waved at him, smiling. For a mere second, he looked at her with pure disgust in his eyes, but he knew that if he was to succeed, he had to calm down. Without hesitation, he did up his best act and smiled back, a fake smile, while waving.  
  
If only he knew.  
  
"Hello Syaoran! I missed you so much! Please sit down." He did as he was told. " I missed you too Sakura, I've just been a bit busy lately..." She gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off soon enough.  
  
He smirked silently, this was his cue, while she was still thinking about what he meant. Taking this as an opportunity, he quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the table, arms behind her back. The bar was too noisy for anyone to notice.  
  
"What are you doing Syaoran?" Sakura asked frantically.   
  
"It's Li to you. And what am I doing? Why don't you tell me Kinomoto? You hurt me, hurt me so badly, that I should've killed you long ago!" he hissed, with absolute hatred in his voice.  
  
But to his surprise, Sakura smirked, evilly.   
  
" Oh, that" said Sakura darkly.  
  
This time, it was her turn to take her opportunity to flip Syaoran over and push him onto the table. Still, no one noticed what was happening in that little corner of theirs. " If you really are that desprate to know." she said, while pointing a gun to the back of his neck, "I, Sakura Kinomoto, the best spy in the whole of Japan, was sent to look for you." She said every single word slowly and clearly.  
  
"To kill you. But,"  
  
With a sudden change of tone in her voice; it was no longer dark, instead, it was angelic, with a hint of sadness in it. She stared to put her gun away. " I fell in love with you. I am still in love with you, but it's too dangerous for me to... it's almost forbidden, so I cheated on you, I thought you would..."  
  
She was silenced by Syaoran, pulling her into a passionate kiss "That," Syaoran, finally speaking up, after breaking apart, "was not my point, I don't care anymore, you are the only thing that matters to me now, and forever, because I uh... I love you."   
  
"Mmm... We're going to... need new... jobs now, aren't we?" asked Sakura, in between the deepening kiss.  
  
"Shall we go then?" he replied, smiling while offering a hand to his angel.  
  
Sakura took his hand; they left the bar, together.  
  
No one ever saw them again, for Syaoran had finally accomplished his very last mission: to win Sakura Kinomoto's heart.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
